The Reaping: Prims POV
by HiddenFangz
Summary: "The kids around me, those who I've helped with homework, those whose wounds i've healed, they all back away from me as if I were some sort of creature, as if my unluckiness could somehow rub off on them. The cameras are all pointed at me. Everyone's silent." ONE-SHOT


It took a big amount of effort to get up. Today, is the reaping, my _first_ reaping, the emotions inside me are running high. I gently put my tiny hands on cat named Buttercup, Katniss, my older sister who's like a mother, detests him as much as he detest her. She considers him as the ugliest cat in the world, but to me he's like a rare gem. I rub his muddy yellow coat which seems to startle him at first. But, once he realises it is my hand he calms down and purrs. "Primrose, honey! Time to eat!"

"Coming, mother!" I replied. I looked quickly out my window, and judging by the sun it's about to be noon. I guess I woke up late. I stretched my arms and legs and crack my knuckles and walk quietly to the kitchen. My mother looks at me, and smiled. "I'm picturing two small braids for today," she gave a forced smile as she brushed my hair gently with her hand. I returned the same smile and tried to seem happy to hide my despair. My mother walks and places a plate on the wooden table that's been in our house longer than me.

On the plate is two slices of plain bread with some of Lady's goat cheese on the side, four strawberries that are showing signs of aging, and also some of Lady's milk. _What you we do without Lady?_ I think to myself as I sit on the rusty chair "I'll start warming up the water and lay out your clothes," I didn't reply "You'll wear Katniss's first reaping outfit" I flashed my eyes toward my mother who smiled softly and while I shivered slightly

"Thanks," I say as I take a bite out of the fattest strawberry and tried to keep my voice even "What would I do without you?" She smiles at my comment and walks to closet.

As I eat my meal I try to not think about the horror to come. The reaping, the Hunger Games. What if someone I know becomes a tribute, What if Katniss becomes a tribute, what if _I _become a tribute? The thought makes me eat my meal faster. After about five minutes I'm done eating. The room is quiet. I wonder what Katniss is doing now? I wonder what her and Gale, Katniss's best friend, talk about in the woods. I wonder what helpless animals she killed today. Sure, without their meat our family will starve. We'd have no Lady or no bread because we couldn't afford it, we'd pretty much have to live on dandelion salad for food. But that would barely fill our stomachs. So maybe her killing creatures isn't that bad.

"The baths all warmed up for you," says my mother walking out of the colorless bathroom with an empty bucket. I throw my plate in the sink and bounce to the bathroom. Once I've stripped my clothes off I just sit in the tub letting the water wash the grub off me. I sit in the tub for about 10 minutes, just staring into space. I clean my whole body and massage my hair. Once I'm all cleaned I climb out of the tub. I towel dry my hair and change into Katniss's first reaping clothes. A brownish skirt and a white ruffled blouse. I look in the mirror and gave a ghostly grin. I look alright, I guess but the skirt's a little big on me though. When I told my mother she just carelessly places a pin to hold its place.

Katniss enters the room with her game bag full. Me and mother are already dressed, even though the reaping begins at 2 p.m. "Katniss, I warmed a bucket of water for you," says my mother shyly "So you can bathe. Have to look your best, right?" teases my mother.

Katniss puts an emotionless stare toward her. "Thanks." she manages to say. I don't know why she seems different today, maybe it's because todays the reaping. And it's because it's my first reaping? Katniss is very protective of me but she is powerless over the Capitol. Or maybe it's just that she dreads our mother that much.

Katniss places her game bag on the kitchen table, grabs the bucket, and heads to the bathroom. Being of a snoop, I couldn't help but peek in the bag. "She has some strawberries, two fishes, some bread, greens, salt, paraffin, and.." I move the bread to see whats in the bottom "Oh, and some money" I say cheerfully to my mother. She doesn't say a word as she goes to the bag and sort out the food, while I play with Buttercup my favorite game called "Crazy Cat" where I simply get a flashlight and point it around, Buttercup goes insane trying to catch the so-called intruder. I can't help but laugh at her. She always knows how to cheer me up.

Katniss finishes bathing fast and walks toward her room, my mother joins her. I manage to hear the beginning of the conversation. "Are you sure?" asks Katniss to our mother. She must have seen the dress laid out for her. It belongs to our mother, I too would be as shocked. Her clothes from the past are very precious to her.

"Of course. Let's put your hair up, too" said my mother. The rest is just whispers.

When Katniss walks out of the room, she was glowing."You look beautiful" I say in a hushed voice.

"And nothing like myself," she replies. She looked thoughtful for a second than wrapped her arms around me. That's what I needed. A hug to calm myself. I melt into her embrace and I just knew everything was gonna be okay. I shouldn't worry as much, I only entered my name once. I'm as safe as you can get. Katniss, however, has entered 20 times. Usually, depending on your age determines your number of entries. When you're 12 you enter once, 13 twice, and so on. But theres a catch. Say you're poor, like me. Then you can sign up for tessera, it's worth a meager years supply of grain and oil for one person. You may do this for each member of your family. Katniss wouldn't allow me to sign up to receive tessera.

"Tuck your tail in, little duck" Katniss has noticed that my blouse has pulled out of my skirt, she then smooths it back into its place.

I laughed and said "Quack."

"Quack yourself," she says giggled "Come on. lets eat."

I know I already ate, but my nerves are getting the best of me and joined Katniss without a word. Katniss puts fish and some greens to make stew, our supper for tonight. My new plate of food has is a smaller serving though, some milk from Lady and tough bread made from our cheap tessera.

After, our meal. It's 1 o'clock and we head toward the square. Attendence is manatory unless you're at death's door. This evening, officals will go and check to see if this is the case. If not you'll be imprisioned.

People file in silently and sign in. 12-18 year olds head into the roped areas marked off my ages. The oldest, like Katniss toward the front and the youngest, like me, all the way to the back. Family members line up around the perimeter, holding each others hands. But there are those who have no one they love in risk, they just slip among the crowds to take bets on if the tribute mostly likely picked is from the Seam or a merchant, if they will break down and cry.

The space gets tighter as people arrive. I look around to the kids my age, most are frozen and their skin color is pale, I see one of my friends from afar. She seems to be biting her nails. I look up at the podium, two of the three chairs are filled. Which is a little odd. I look at the clear bowl with the girls names on it. This is going to be dreadful.

Something bright catches my eyes, it's Effie Trinket. Figures. She's District 12's escort, fresh from the Capitol with her scary white grin, bright pink hair, and a spring green suit. The colors remind me of a watermelon.

When the clock strikes two, the Mayor stands up and walks toward the podium and begins to read the same story every year. How Panem begins, the Dark days, how the Hunger Games began, etc. The rules of the Hunger Games is simple. In punishment for the uprisings, each of the 12 districts must provide one girl and one boy tribute to participate. The 24 tributes will be imprisoned in a vast out-door arena that could be a desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of weeks the competitors must fight to the death, the last tribute standing wins and becomes rich and famous. And to make this humiliating as well, the Capitol requires us to treat this as a sporting event.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," intones the mayor, he then reads the list of victors District 12 has, there is only two. One is still alive though, his name is Haymitch Abernathy. As if on cue, Haymitch appears hollering something I couldn't understand, staggers onto the stage, and falls into the third chair. He's drunk, _again_. I laugh and joined the claps at this amusement that we all so desperately need. Haymitch looks confused and tries to hug Effie who manages to somehow push him away.

The mayor tries to gather our attention away from Haymitch who has turned District 12 into a laughing stock and introduces Effie.

Effie pretty much skips to the podium and gives out her signature "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" Effie walks toward the glass ball with thousands of girls names scribbled on, digs in very deep, and pulls out a single paper. The crowd is quiet. Effie slowly, and dramatically walks toward the podium, uncrumbles the paper and read the name out loud in a clear voice.

My heart drops as the name is called out. "Primrose Everdeen!"

Me. She means _me_. I am a tribute.

I stood there frozen. The news finally sinking in, my face is as white as a ghost. The kids around me, those who I've helped with homework, those whose wounds i've healed, they all back away from me as if I were some sort of creature, as if my unluckiness could somehow rub off on them. The cameras are all pointed at me. everyone's silent. A couple of Peacekeepers come stomping my way, I look once more at my peers as I started moving numbly toward the stage will my shaky breathes.

I pass Katniss who looks absolutely horrified, staring with a blank face toward the stage, her face as white as can be. I force myself to look away, without a doubt if I see anymore I'd be sure to break down. I only managed to walk four steps when I hear Katniss cry out. Knowing Katniss, this won't end good.

"Prim!" she cried. I turned around in shock "Prim!" she howls again. I tried to find my voice and tell her no to tell her to hush. But, I was frozen, I was scared. Scared for myself, scared for my brave sister. _Brave. Selfless. _The words ring in my ear. _No, _I thought horror-struck _she wouldn't! _She ran up to me and pushed me behind me, standing protectively in front of me.

Oh, but she would.

"I volunteer!" she yelled "I volunteer as tribute!"

I gaped at her as I stared wide-eyed at my sister. _No! _I scream in my mind but my ordeal has slightly traumatized me. Everyone one around us seems confused and kids gasp. Silent tears fall for Katniss. She was going into that death trap! To become the Capitols new toy. She was going to die. All for me. My eyes watered.

Katniss, my sister, my best friend, my second mother was going to die for me. Sure, she was a chance at winning but it's slim compared to what she's against "Lovely!" says Effie. _Lovely?_ The words angered me. How dare she call my sisters death sent _lovely. "_But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner," I scoffed "and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um..." _let them die_ I cried mentally.

"What does it matter?" asked the mayor. I turned my ghostly, numb expression toward him. He looks at Katniss with remorse and sadness. I'm sure the whole District 12 is has the same look. Without Katniss, less food will come in. Sure, there's Gale but without a doubt he'll be depressed for ages and catch little game, which he'd mostly keep for our families. Then, District 12 would really starve to the bones. The Capitol killing Katniss will also kill District 12 "What does he matter?" he repeated "Let her come forward."

The words hit me like a wrecking ball and I gasp, taking in the haunted air and finally find my breath. I have only one thing in mind. _Don't let Katniss go! _Mom needs her! Gale needs her! The whole District 12 needs her! I start screaming, uncaring if this is being filmed "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" I begged her as I wrapped my arms around her, willing her to stay. Tears fall down my face.

"Prim, let go." she snapped, Her eyes begging silently. I understand she doesn't want to cry, to seem weak. "Let go!"

I didn't let go, I cried on her trying to convince her to stop but my pleas are aren't understood. It sounds like a gurgle mess. I feel strong arms wrap around me and pull me away from my life line. I thrashed in the strangers arms, angry for them ruining my chances. "Up you go, Catnip" I hear Gale's familiar voice, but it sounds so distant. I continue to to cry out broken sobs as I watch Katniss's cool, collected face walk up on stage.


End file.
